This invention relates to an auto key ring identification tag and method and, more particularly, to a tag loopable through the key ring and attached to itself.
In the past, service departments of automotive agencies and other retail stores have employed a variety of tags for identifying the owner of an automobile being serviced. In many cases, a plastic key ring tag similar to a plastic bag tie was employed. The product was expensive in addition to not being recyclable.
According to the invention, durable paper face stock is die cut to provide a relatively elongated member having an enlarged part at one end and a constricted part at the other, one face of the enlarged part being equipped with owner identification indicia and the other face being equipped with a pressure sensitive adhesive.
Other objects and advantages of the invention may be seen in the details of the ensuing specification.